Paramount King Rrechír
Rrechír, also known as Cuëníevé Reborn ''and ''The Last Paramount King of the Ael'ùvah, was a great, respected and feared al'ùvah who became the first Paramount King of the ael'ùvah in thousands of years. The founder of a rebellion that removed imperial influence from the Elven Isles in a quick but brutal campaign and creator of the Fledging Hegemony, Rrechír is regarded as one of the greatest rulers ever to live on Cerceres. His ultimate aim was to defeat the Mithraleenean Empire and restore the ael'ùvah to power and achieve dominance over the entirety of Eusiac. He was unable to complete his goal and his campaign for ael'ùvahian dominance was thwarted by the Mithraleenean Empire, under the guidance of Emperor Alfred I, Rrechír's arch-nemesis. Rrechír was born in 907 SE to a noble family in Gil-Navarié. He was the son of Geäross and Essiä Llïoris. Living in the capital for much of his life, Rrechír was bombarded by imperial influence. Brought up in a ruling family, Rrechír's ability for diplomacy and rhetoric was discovered at an early age. He was frequently taken to important meetings by his father. At the age of two-hundred, Rrechír stood as a candidate for post of senator of his city. He was elected by his people and left for the capital of the empire, Crusada. Once he arrived there, he fell in love with the city, however, he soon witnessed racial abuse at the hands of his fellow senators and grew to hate the city, its people and, most of all, the empire. He returned home and underwent a clandestine mission to start a rebellion. For hundreds of years, he acted as a loyal senator while all the time he was financing attacks on the empire, planning to weaken it before his eventual revolt. In an effort to sell the story that he was a loyal servant of the empire, he commonly sided with the emperors and empresses on matters within the Senate, appearing to be a sycophant and strengthening his ties to the imperial family. Once he had deemed that he had gathered enough support, he declared to the Senate his intention to leave. Under the guise that he had left due to the Senate's unpopular passing of many acts that affected the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié, he was applauded for his resignation. Just weeks after his resignation, he sparked a revolt in various cities and towns within the island. His identity remained unknown and the empire was under the impression that the revolt was being headed by someone known as Carravóis. ''This alias allowed Rrechír to remain hidden to the empire until his task of securing Gil-Navarié from the empire was completed. On retrieving the capital from the empire and kicking the last of imperial influence out of Gil-Navarié, he declared himself to the world as Paramount King Rrechír, the first Paramount King in thousands of years. Names and Titles Paramount King Rrechír had many titles. He is regarded as having one of the biggest collections of titles and accolades of any ruler. Most of his titles revolve around his near-bringing of destruction of the empire as well as his military and diplomatic prowess. A number of his revolve around his supposed divinity and connection to Lokve and the Paramount Kings of old. One of his most famous titles was 'Cuëníevé Reborn. This reflected the belief held by many ael'ùvah that Rrechír was the reincarnation of Cuëníevé, the first Paramount King. Rrechír encouraged the use of the title and commonly referred to himself as such. This strengthened his grasp on the Fledging Hegemony and earned him support from the ael'ùvah, primarily those that wished to return to the era of a united ael'ùvah ruled by the Paramount Kings, elected by Lokve. He was also commonly known as ''The First and Last Paramount King of the Ael'ùvah (vo an ayë nalasé parasiërra ródé iyu ael'ùvah). This referenced the fact that he was commonly known as Cuëníevé's reincarnation on Cerceres as well as the speech he gave when he was ousted from the capital by the Mithraleenean Legions. In this speech, he told his people that if even he was unable to defeat the Mithraleenean Empire then no-one could. He also declared himself the last Paramount King and said that should anyone take up the title again, they would be crushed by the empire. Another well-known title was ''The Cleanser. He was called this because of his desire to cleanse his kingdom of the blood that he viewed as unpure. This included the khârg and the ael'nonùvah. Unlike many ael'ùvah, he viewed the menagi as equal to the ael'ùvah and even allowed them to hold important offices within the hegemony. Other titles included '''The Crusher of the Empire, The Harbinger of the Destruction, The Hero of Gil-Navarié and The Elf of Many Titles. During his time as leader of the Elven Rebellions, he went by the name Carravóis. Appearance Paramount King Rrechír was described as being very attractive and having a very youthful appearance. Like many of his kind, Rrechír had long blond hair and had a pale complexion. He had sharp, dark green eyes. As all elves do, he had quite-long, pointed ears. He and many of his followers used him as the apex example of a being and that everyone should do their best to mimic Rrechír. He used this to his advantage and built up a cult around himself to strengthen his power within the hegemony, which was filled with scheming lords and nobles. Rrechír was very tall and stood around a height of 6' 5". Like the Paramount Kings of old, Rrechír used illusion magics to make himself appear muscular as he was, naturally, very slight. Despite his lack of visible muscles, Rrechír was quite strong and was easily able to wear a suit of heavy armour when in battle. History Early History Childhood Rrechír was born into a rich, noble ael'ùvahian family in 907 SE and lived in Gil-Navarié for the duration of his childhood. As a child, he was fortunate in that his family was extremely wealthy and powerful. He was untouched by poverty or hunger, even though there were parts of his city that were plagued by disease and starvation. His first experience of poverty was when he escaped from his grandfather's home and journeyed into the part of the city in which the poor commonly resided. Once inside this part of the city, he met a boy who was the same age as him. The two boys befriended each other and played together, until Rrechír's grandfather sent the guards out to look for him. When the guards found Rrechír, they beat his new friend and had him thrown in a cell for a few days and took Rrechír back to his grandfather. Rrechír was told by his grandfather that the poor were only tools for the rich to use for their gain and that they should not be treated with anything that could be called respect. This would affect Rrechír's policies as both a senator and a king. Teenage Years As a teenager, Rrechír went to a political school a few days from the capital. Here, he was expected to learn the politics of the empire and study the history of both the empire and the ael'ùvah's ancient rulers. Rrechír quickly became known to the professors within that school as a intelligent scholar with a powerful presence. At the school, he joined a club known as the Imperial Society. This club was dedicated to supporting the empire and Rrechír surprised his family by joining it. Within months of his joining, he was promoted to leader of the society. The society commonly intimidated students that were not members of the club into joining. The society was disbanded after some members carried out an attack on the members of another society that wanted ael'ùvahian independence from the empire. Rrechír was expelled from the school and sent home to his father. Political Career Assistant to his Father Rrechír began his political career working for his father. He regularly attended political meetings with his father, who was one of the two senators of the capital. When his father fell ill, Rrechír was known to take his position as a senator and once went to the Imperial Senate on behalf of his father to argue against an increase in taxes for those earning over triple the average income of the empire. His presence in the politics of the empire improved Rrechír's standing amongst his people as well as throughout the empire, especially amongst the wealthy. As a Senator When his father's term as senator was up, Rrechír stood as a canditate for the post of senator. His father campaigned for re-election and opposed his son as candidate. Rrechír and his father commonly appeared alongside each other at political rallies and debated in public many times. Although a seasoned debator, Geäross could not match the youthful vigour and articulation that his son had. Rrechír was elected with a landslide majority and became the head senator for the city of Gil-Navarié, a prestigious position that elevated him to power. Geäross, however, was made lesser senator of the city and served as underling to his son. As a senator, Rrechír was a staunch, stoic supporter of the empire. He sided with the Imperialists, the nickname for the faction of senators that supported the will of the Emperor on every occassion and voted for matters that would increase the power and well-being of the empire. This was opposed to the Nationalists, a relatively small group of senators who voted for matters that would increase the power and well-being of those in the empire. The divide led to many clashes between senators and arguments commonly became heated as the two sides attempted to win over the senators that were undecided on matters. Rrechír supported many unpopular policies of the empire. He was a war-mongering senator and voted for the empire to take military action against the city-states east of Palmu, such as Sepilonæa, and expand further into Mesicarid. Rrechír's strength in politics made him one of the most respected members of the Imperialists ''and many looked to him for advice on what to vote on. When war was finally declared on the City-States of Sypathyra, Rrechír rushed back to his city to encourage citizens to join the Mithraleenean Legions. His popularity amongst his citizens made hundreds of ael'ùvah join the legions and other military sects of the empire. He hand-picked soldiers to join his own army and took them to Sypathyra, where they assisted the legions in pacifying and conquering the area. Rrechír became known throughout the world for his tactical genius and was knighted by the current emperor, Emperor Invictus V. Rrechír's strategical savvy allowed him to capture the city of Iodinæa without the help of the legions. For his victory at the Siege of Iodinæa, Rrechír was offered the post of governor of the city of Iodinæa, with the promise of promotion to governor of Sypathyra once the war was over, however, he declined and gave the post to his father. Iodinæa was used as a staging post for many subsequent attacks and assaults on enemy cities. Rrechír's contributions to the Imperial Invasion of Sypathyra were noted and he was awarded many prestigious honours. A statue of him was erected outside the Imperial Palace of Crusada and he was honoured throughout the empire as a remarkable general. He was given the option to become general of the legion of his choosing, but he declined it in favour of remaining as senator. Rrechír's influence continued to grow and many expected that Rrechír would soon be adopted into the imperial family, an honour reserved for only the most talented and prestigious of people. Such a thing would increase Rrechír's political influence tenfold. Many other senators, even Rrechír's fellow ''Imperialists, grew fearful of Rrechír's rapidly-expanding power and plotted to overthrow him. Many assassination attempts were committed against Rrechír but all ended in failure. Changing Views and Resignation Rrechír had served ten, ten-year terms as senator, more than any other senator. He was the most powerful and richest senator in the empire and could influence generals and lords. He had almost as much influence as the emperess herself, Empress Katia I. His loyalty to the empire strengthened his position even further and many theorised that he would be able to remain senator for as long as he wanted to. His popularity within his own constituency was higher than ever and many worshipped him in the way that some in Mithraleen worshipped the empress. His loyalty to the empire was suddenly challenged when Rrechír returned to Gil-Navarié for a holiday. One day, when he was walking the streets of the city at night, he spotted two legionaries raping an al'ùvahian girl. Enraged, Rrechír attacked the legionaries and injured them. He healed the girl and took the unconscious legionaries to the barracks, expecting them to be executed for their crimes. He was shocked by the general's attitude towards the crime, especially when he said that the victim probably deserved it. In his rage, Rrechír killed the general and fled. On his return to the Senate, Rrechír declared his resignation. Saying that he was leaving the post of senator due to the rising anti-elf tendencies amongst the empire, Rrechír inspired many of his fellow ael'ùvah senators to leave their posts also. Some of these senators would later become Rrechír's most respected leaders of the Fledging Hegemony. Rrechír was hailed as a hero by his city for his brave defence of the ael'ùvah in the face of imperial opposition. Soon after his resignation, Rrechír disappeared from public view and the mysterious figure known as Carravóis surfaced. A Rebellion Begins Gathering Support Personality Weapons and Armour Abilities Trivia Category:People Category:Rulers Category:List of Paramount Kings Category:Famous Elves Category:Members of the Fledging Hegemony Category:Members of the Imperial Senate of Crusada